What We ALL Want
by Deyinel
Summary: How could the numerous girls who are attracted to a certain blond sidekick work out their differences? Humor oneshot. Tell me what you think.


What We All Want

Disclaimer: THIS is what would happen if I owned Kim Possible. Well, not really, but it's still kinda funny. ;)

Hi there! This is a oneshot that's been bouncing around in my head for a while. Tell me what you think.

Dedicated to my brother, Invader Peter, who's birthday is today! Happy birthday!

---------------------------------------------------

Kim glanced again at the letter in her hand. She could barely see it in the dim luminance provided by her pen light, but she had puzzled over it so much during the previous day she practically had it memorized.

_Dear Kim, _it read. _Meet the rest of us girls in the warehouse outside of town at ten o'clock tonight to discuss something we all want. Come alone._

_- Tara_

Kim shook her head. Who were 'we all' and what did they want? She assumed Tara meant the rest of the cheerleaders, but couldn't imagine what they would all want. She and Bonnie both wanted to be cheer captain, but Tara and the other girls couldn't care less about the position.

"I guess the best thing is just to find out when I get inside," Kim muttered, glancing at the abandoned warehouse where it stood in the gloom of evening.

Hesitantly, she approached the massive doors. Then, pulling herself together, she reminded herself that she was the girl who could do anything. She knocked.

Almost immediately she heard footsteps on the other side, then the click of a lock. The door opened, and she was face to face with Bonnie. The brunette snorted disdainfully, then turned and called "she's here!" She then stood aside so Kim could pass, closing and locking the door behind her. Kim rolled her eyes at Bonnie's attitude, then looked past her and stared.

The inside of the warehouse had been changed into what looked like a meeting hall. There was a massive, round table in the very center, and the seats were occupied by, not only the cheer leading team, but also a great many girls Kim remembered from school, as well as quite a few she'd never seen before. And, it looked like...

"_Shego?_"

The villainess held up both clawed hands when she saw Kim get into a fighting stance.

"Easy, Kimmie," she said. "I am _so _not in the mood to fight you today. And neither is Adrena," she added, as Kim spotted the blond villain at the other side of the table from Shego.

"What's going _on _here?" Kim questioned, taking a half step backward. Shego rolled her eyes heavenward.

"Didn't you tell her, goodie-two-shoes?" she inquired of Tara. The blond came over then, hands fluttering.

"I figured she'd know Ron was the only thing we all wanted," Tara responded apologetically. "I mean, it was kind of obvious." Kim was floored. If someone had hit her in the back of the head with a ball-peen hammer she couldn't have been more stunned.

"_You all want **Ron?**_" Kim was certain she must have misheard.

"**Yes**," Bonnie contributed from the doorway. She walked past Kim without sparing a glance for her and seated herself at the round table.

"That's why we're having this meeting," a girl with long, brown hair explained patiently. "We can't have twenty or so girls trying to woo him wily-nilly."

"Right on, Deyinel," Monique exclaimed, high-fiving the other girl.

"Can we please start this meeting if everyone is here?" a familiar voice questioned impatiently. Kim looked round and was once again taken aback to see _Dr. Directer _sitting calmly at the table and glancing at her watch. "I have an early morning tomorrow," she went on, "and I'd like it if this didn't go too late."

"Fair enough," Amelia replied. She turned to the general congregation. "I would like to move that everyone here should get a chance to woo Ron. It only seems fair." Heads nodded around the table.

At this point Kim, finally able to speak after her shock, burst out "are you all _crazy?_" Tara, who was still standing next to the teen hero, placed a hand gently on her arm.

"Calm down, Kim, please," she implored. "I know it's a shock to find out so many girls besides you are interested in Ron, but..."

"_I'm _not interested in Ron!" Kim cried out, jerking away. There was a collective groan from those at the table.

"Possible-san is not _still _in denial, is she?" a beautiful, Asian girl murmured to her companion.

"Apparently she is, Yori," the girl next to her, Zita Kim thought her name was, replied.

"You don't have to pretend, Kim," the girl Deyinel told her. "We all know you like him. Now then," she continued, raising her voice slightly, "that was a very good idea from Amelia. However, I think we should arrange it so all of us have a designated time so no one else can interfere. Also..."

"But I _don't _like him! Not like _that_!" Kim was so confused at this point she could barely think. The only thing she was really sure of was that everyone assumed she was in love with Ron.

Everyone was glaring at her now.

"Well then," Dr. Directer said coldly, "there's no reason for you to be here, is there?"

Everyone around the table shared long looks with each other. Then Shego, Bonnie, Yori and Deyinel rose and seized Kim, lifting her off the ground and holding her by her arms and legs. Tara unlocked and opened the door, and the four girls bodily tossed Kim through it.

She landed in a mud puddle. Fortunatly, her shoulder took most of the blow, but her head still managed to smack against the pavement and that, added to how crazy everything felt to her at the moment, meant all she could do for several minutes was lie there, trying to believe it was all a dream. Finally she raised herself, and pulled out her kimmunicator.

"Wade! Get me into that building," she demanded. The computer genius rubbed his curly head with one hand self-consciously.

"Kim...I could get you into a super villain's lair stuffed with henchmen and not be worried at all, but do I look stupid? Not only is that place stuffed full of about twenty-five love-crazed girls some of them are..." his voice dropped to an ominous whisper. "Fan girls!" Kim groaned and let her head sink down half into the puddle again.

The girl who could do anything knew when she was beaten.

---------------------------------------------------

Soooooooooooooo, Kim made a good call in my opinion. Love-crazy fan girls are scary! ;)

I have an idea about this oneshot. I won't be continuing it, but if you LOVE Ron and would like me to re-write this and put you in it I would defiantly do that.

So review, please, and if you want to be put into this story just let me know. Also give me a name and a brief description of yourself.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
